Many factors affect the color of a digital image. Image color content can be attributed to shifts in the physical color content of a scene, shifts due to image processing errors, and shifts due to scene illuminant color. When color shifts cause an image to incorrectly represent the color of an image object, color correction can be used to ameliorate the bias in the image. However, color correction should be avoided when the color bias is attributed to the object of the image scene. Current color correction methods do not adequately discern between these color contributors. Accordingly, improper corrections are performed thereby decreasing the accuracy of the image.